


I think I might move on to something new but only if you say that's okay with you

by Drhair76



Series: You make me feel better, I don’t know what that means, but it's something to me [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jonathan Byers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mutual Pining, POV Nancy Wheeler, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin is a good bro, Steve is smitten, Wingman Robin Buckley, because they need it, but dont worry, god help them, i will be back, im not giving up on these idiots, nancy is not a fan of robin, shes also smitten tho, shes also v protective of steve, so is jonathan, sort of a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: The window to what Nancy assumed was the back slid open dramatically. A familiar mop of brown hair appeared, followed by a pretty face."Rob, don't tell me Erica is-" He stopped when his eyes landed on the pair of them. "Oh."





	I think I might move on to something new but only if you say that's okay with you

"We should go get ice cream." 

Nancy immediately looks up from her book because Jonathan sounds determined and there's a weird undercurrent of nervousness in his voice. 

"Ice cream?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. She kept her tone light and relaxed because she knew that Jonathan still got nervous about speaking his mind. 

"Yeah." He nodded, his hair flopping slightly. "Ice cream." 

"A date?" Her lips pursed into a smile. 

"Yeah." Jonathan repeated. Then- "Although, I wanted to invite Steve." 

Nancy felt a pang of hurt at that name. 

She didn't regret much, because Nancy stood by her decisions and believed in herself. She was strong, she was capable and she knew what she wanted and what she was doing...unless there was a demogorgon on the loose or she was drunk of her ass. 

Because now, looking back she realized that Steve wasn't that terrible of a boyfriend. 

Sure, he was an asshole to Jonathan and sure, he worried about stupid shit like parties and popularity, but what teenage boy _didn't. _He was also sweet and listened to her when she ranted about Carol and wanted to help take her mind of things when she got too worried. He wanted her to let loose and have fun but also knew when to tone it down. 

She loved him. 

God, she _still _loved him. 

"You wanted to invite him to ice cream?" She repeated and Jonathan nodded. 

Something in Nancy's chest fluttered at the thought of them all going to get ice cream together. Steve would smile, big and bright and throw his arms around Nancy and Jonathan. Nancy would immediately curl into his warm side while Jonathan would go a little stiff and blush pink. Steve would dip his spoon into her sundae and offer to spoon feed it to Jonathan, if only to get him to relax and laugh.

And when he nudges the ice cream away with some excuse about basketball on his lips, Nancy and Jonathan would both lock eyes and immediately try to feed _him _some ice cream, eyes wide and pleading. Steve would laugh, loud and happy and would go _Nance, Jon, _all fond in the way that made Nancy's stomach drop. 

The fantasy was sweet and perfect in a way that Nancy always wanted but never _knew _she wanted. 

But 

"Jon, how do you feel about Steve?" She asks and it isn't completely out of the blue, but it definitely isn't expected going by the way he startles. 

"Um. Well," He tilts his head to the side and sucks his lip in between his teeth in the way that tells Nancy that he's choosing his words. "He's- he was not the best." 

Nancy nodded. This was common knowledge. And Nancy did notice the use of _was. _

"But. I've seen him." At Nancy's confused look he elaborates. "With Will. And Dustin and Max, Mike, Lucas and Eleven. He's nice. Sweet and caring and really good with kids." 

Jonathan's voice took on an interestly longing tone, something soft and wistful. 

"He's funny. Will's always talking about how Steve never looks at him like he's-" _Zombie boy _"-different. Never treats him like it either." 

Nancy nodded. Steve with kids always amazed her. Even though she knew for a fact that Steve's dad was the worst, it was almost like being a dad was in his genes.

Jonathan sighed. "I just wish-" He cut himself off and flushed red. "Ah, nevermind." 

But Nancy could read between the lines. She knew what that was. It was what she wished everytime Steve came to the Wheeler house to pick Mike up and he saw the two of them curled up on her couch. She wished he'd walk over and casually drop a kiss on Nancy's cheek and then one of Jonathan's. 

Smooth as butter and quick as ever. 

She wished that he would drive over, pick them both up with his radios blaring and head bopping. Jonathan would roll his eyes at the music choice and Steve would stick out his tongue but they'd all pile into the car and they'd just drive. 

"No, I get it." She nodded. "I- I miss him. I haven't seen him as much and- I just miss him." 

Jonathan's eyes widened and he leaned forward, silently prompting her to keep talking. Nancy moved her book off her lap and went over to sit next to him. After a moment's hesitation she took his hand. 

She kept her eyes trained on the rug. "This is going to sound insane." 

"Demogorgon insane?" And Nancy didn't have to look at him to hear the smile in his voice. 

"No." She chuckled. "Normal insane." 

She paused and then- "Sometimes I think about dating both of you. Not in a cheating way, but in a nice... sit com sort of way. We're all dating each other and it's cute and sweet and supportive. I think about holding both your hands and study dates and sharing sodas and occasionally battling monsters."

Jonathan made a noise. 

A small whine that was born out of want_._

"He's-" Jonathan's voice was quiet and shaky. "-so _pretty_ Nancy."

Nancy's eyes brightened and she turned, her hand tightening on his. "I _know _right. And gosh Jon, he's stupid about his hair but when he lets you run your hands through it, it's amazing. It's so _soft. _And he literally melts." 

Jonathan sucked in a breath, obviously imagining. "Really?" He asked, in a way that told Nancy: _tell me more. _

And Nancy wanted to talk about Steve for forever.

"He doesn't eat breakfast but when he does he likes pancakes completely drowned in syrup. He absolutely _adores _chocolate and banana cake. He's such a big spoon. He loves cuddles probably more than he loves sex."

Jonathan laughed. "I can see that. When he hugs the kids, it looks like he's hugging with his whole body." 

Nancy nodded, turning somber. "He doesn't get much of that. His dad-" She pauses, feeling weird about talking like this when he's not here. "-is an asshole." 

Jonathan, seeming to understand her delima, simply nodded. They sat there in silence before Nancy smiled. 

"Well, I guess that operation woo Steve is a go. Let's invite him to ice cream." 

...

Steve was at work when they called. 

They were both disappointed but decided not to pass up a good ice cream date. So they headed into Scoops Ahoy. It was a cute place, clean, quiet, a girl sat at the front looking bored out of her mind. 

Although, when she saw them, she jolted. 

She floundered for a moment before- 

"Hi, welcome to Scoops Ahoy, what can I get you?" 

Jonathan peered down at the flavors with a furrowed brow. 

"Can I get a salted caramel scoop topped with nuts?" Nancy asked politely. The girl took a moment to look at Nancy before she hummed. 

"Yeah. And you?" 

"Uh, can I try the rocky road?" 

The girl frowned before moving to grab a small spoon from an empty container. "Shit." She whispered. "_Damnit_."

"Oh, I can just have vanilla if you don't-" 

The girl cut him off with an annoyed sigh. "_No. _I'm gonna have to do this anyway, otherwise he'll be mad." 

Nancy's lips pursed in disapproval. This type of customer service is something that her mother would complain about. She would go out of her way to fill out a survey _just _to piss someone off. 

And quite honestly, Nancy was beginning to see the reason why her mom went to all that trouble. 

"He?" Jonathan questioned quietly before the girl yelled out, "Steve! Bring me taste testing spoons! And get your dumbass out here!"

Steve?

Nancy's chest tightened and Jonathan's hand, which was held in hers, tightened minutely. 

The window to what Nancy assumed was the back slid open dramatically. A familiar mop of brown hair appeared, followed by a pretty face. 

"Rob, don't tell me Erica is-" He stopped when his eyes landed on the pair of them. "Oh." 

Nancy could _hear _Steve's sharp inhale and going by the way Jonathan tightened his hold on her hand, he could too. 

There was a pause and then-

The girl's frown deepened and she turned back to them. "You know what, we're closed." 

At the same time, Steve cleared his throat and stumbled towards the door, the tasting spoons clinking in their container. "Yeah, no, here, hey Nance, hey Jonathan." 

He placed the spoon container on the table in front of them with a tight smile, his cheeks red. He bumped the girl's arm and she immediately bumped back, a grumpy frown on her face. 

"Hey." He said finally. "We are definitely _not _closed. I don't know what she's talking about." 

Nancy frowned as the girl turned and punched Steve in the arm. Steve immediately hit back without taking his eyes off them but the girl, according to her name tag: Robin, smiled. It seemed that whatever magic she pulled with that punch worked because the tightness around Steve's eyes and in his cheeks relaxed. 

Nancy frowned.

She was pretty. 

Nancy didn't notice before because it didn't occur to her that it would even matter. But now that she was next to _Steve-_

Robin was pretty. 

Gorgeous even. 

Exactly Steve's type. 

"Oh. Good." Jonathan blinked. "Um. You work here?" 

Steve nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I thought it was pretty weird when you uh, invited me to get ice cream." He smiled, bright and wide and beautiful and it looked so much like Nancy's daydream that it _hurt. _

But then Robin nudged Steve and smirked, completely shattering the illusion. 

"Yeah, I think we've had enough of ice cream." She snorted and Steve turned to her, with adoring eyes that were accompanied by those side eye crinkles that he gets only when he's really _truly _happy. 

Nancy felt her throat close up. 

"You're so right." Steve nodded and Robin nodded as if she was saying _Duh, I always am. _"I think my new favorite dessert is cake." 

"Hmm, flavor?" 

"Oo, you know me, chocolate." 

"Mhm, I _do _know you so I'm gonna have to change that to Chocolate banana." She countered with a smirk. 

Steve's smile widened and he barked out a surprised and delighted laugh. "True." 

Nancy was at a loss. Robin and Steve bantered like childhood friends, like they've known each other their whole lives, like they were a couple on their fiftieth anniversary. Steve smiled at her like she made the grass grow and Robin looked at him like he made the stars shine. 

Jonathan took one look at her face and straightened. "Well, I guess we'll just have to ask you to the movies next time." 

Steve and Robin both snapped to attention. Robin's eyes widened then narrowed like she was about to punch them and Steve's eyes widened like they just slapped him in the face. 

"The movies?" He asked, sounding so disappointed and pained that it hurt. Nancy would've immediately taken the offer back if she didn't know for a _fact _that Steve loved the movies. "_Oh. _Dustin must've told you. Yeah, you guys can get into the theater without tickets using the back halls." 

Jonathan wilted. 

"No, I-" 

"No!" Steve said loudly. Nancy watched as his shoulders set and his smiled turned fixed. 

King Steve was here. 

He did this sometimes. 

He'd square his shoulders and put on a mask when he wanted to hide how he was _really _feeling. It always fascinated Nancy because she was never facing that mask. She was always- well, she was always in _Robin's_ position. Watching it happen and ready to pick up the pieces later. 

She guessed it was Robin's turn now.

"It's totally cool. Saving money is what I'm about. You two love birds deserve it." 

Robin tensed and opened her mouth to talk but Steve placed a gentle hand on her elbow. "We better get them their ice cream and send them off, we don't want a bad review now." 

Robin and Steve locked eyes and seemed to have a silent argument. Jonathan inhaled sharply when Robin sighed and began angrily shoveling out some salted caramel. 

Steve sighed, relief and exhaustion and _pain _radiating from him as his mask cracked for a second, _just a second, _before he turned back to them and plastered on that fake smile. He spooned out a taste of the Rocky Road and offered it to Jonathan. 

Jonathan paused and Steve's face softened into something real. "Hey man, no hard feelings. You two- you deserve each other. You make each other happy and all I want is for you two to be happy. _You_ deserve to be happy Byers. I-" 

He paused and Nancy took a breath.

"You just- You should be happy. That's all." Steve finished looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

"Y-yeah. Happy." Jonathan repeated a weak smile tugging at his lips. He took the spoon from Steve and stared at it for a second. "Happy." 

Steve smiled, seemingly satisfied and bumped Robin who was quietly throwing nuts on top of Nancy's ice cream. "And besides, anyone who can make Nancy Wheeler break the rules is an idol in my eyes." 

...

Jonathan didn't end up getting anything and they didn't end up going on that date. They decided it was best to just take the ice cream out to Jonathan's car because Robin's angry glares were making him stutter. 

They sat in the sat in silence for a moment before Jonathan exhaled loudly, huffing out an angry breath. 

"He thinks we just want to- to- to _use _him." He stuttered angrily. "For a way to get free dates!" 

Nancy nodded, her eyes fixed on her sloppily put together and half melted ice cream. 

"He thought we came to him just because we wanted to save money." He huffed. Nancy nodded along numbly. 

"He just-" Jonathan caught sight of his girlfriend's face. "Nance? Are you okay?" 

He took her hand and Nancy didn't hesitate to lace their fingers together, relishing in the comfort. 

"He said that we deserved to be happy." She whispered. "What if- what if he's _already _happy? With Robin? 

She looked up into Jonathan's wide, beautiful eyes. They were stricken and pained. 

She could tell that he was thinking about the way Steve bumb Robin for reassurance or the way he placed a hand on her elbow to calm her or the way Robin teased him with a voice so light that it sounded like she was saying _I love you. _

"I'd say-" He pauses, sucks his lips in between his teeth, and sighes. "I'd be glad. He deserves to be happy too. I just wish-"

Nancy nodded. She knew what he was going to say without even saying it. Her chest pulled, her eyes stung. "-Yeah, me too." 

They both sat there, encompassed by silence as they watched Nancy's salted caramel ice cream scoop with nuts melt in the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH, my poor babies, I'm so sorry :(


End file.
